Various methods have been employed to provide visual imagery to produce the sensation of flying for pilot training simulators. Some have used video generated systems while others have used computer generated imaging (CGI) to project visual imagery onto a screen, producing a normal field of view. Limited Field of View (LFOV) systems are those in which the field of view is less than a full 360.times.360 degree continuous visual image. A typical LFOV system would be a fully reproduced continuous visual image of 160 degrees (horizontal).times.60 degrees (vertical).
In a LFOV system, problems result when a primary object of interest, such as an enemy fighter, target, runway, etc. migrates outside of the field of view. Once outside of this field of view, the pilot no longer has visual contact with the primary object but must track it using only his instruments. The optimum solution is to produce a fully reproduced 360.times.360 degree continuous visual image such that the primary object or objects could be visually tracked at all times. However, the computer memory and cost involved (approximately in the order of magnitude of ten times) currently prohibits such a system. Therefore, what is required in the art is a method for visually tracking a primary object at all times without substantially increasing the overall system cost.